


The Ballad of Two Song Writers

by fictional_psychedelics



Series: Kinky Wholigans [2]
Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, The Kinks (Band), The Who
Genre: Band Crossover, Betting, Crossover Pairing, Fluff, M/M, Snogging, eager pete, pete being oblivious, ray ogling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's a little too eager to show Ray his musical work while Ray has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Two Song Writers

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of "Bassist Twins" and is a scene that happens exactly where that story takes place. You don't really have to read the other story before this, but it would be a good read to add to this if you haven't already read "Bassist Twins". (So by all means, you can read it out of order if you wish)

Pete watched John walk into a backstage lounge with a too smug looking Kinks bassist, Keith drag off the giggling Kinks lead guitarist, and Roger discussing who knows what to the not so amused Kinks drummer. Which in turn, left Pete with the Kinks’ song writer. 

Not that that had bothered him. Rather, he was eager to ramble to his hearts content about his music intentions to the other. He was quite interested in Ray’s work. More than that, he loved the thought of getting the other musician’s opinions on his intentions and whether they sounded any good to him.

So Pete found him and Ray seated on a couch in the backstage lounge opposite of the one John and - Pete had to ask once more the name of their bassist - Pete Quaife resided.

“I like where this is going.” Ray said while looking through Pete’s lyrics and taking note of the melody that was intended.

Pete could feel pride swell inside him at the appraisal, “I’m glad you think so.” It was like the equivalence of having your parents appraisal. Pete then explained a brief summary for the reason he had wrote the song. He then pointed out a few notes that he had trouble with and some he personally liked.

“Yeah, I really like these notes together here,” Ray gestured to the paper. Pete leaned to see which ones he was talking about. He flashed a large grin.

“I was hoping you would. See,” Pete unintentionally squeezed closely to Ray’s side and rambled about why he had wanted those notes there and the story behind it. He would gesture and laugh, body still pressed against the other man’s.

If Pete wasn’t so involved with his rambles, he might would have noticed Ray’s lingering stares. He may have noticed how Ray hardly paid a word at what he was saying and more or less was paying more attention at the lips those words left. Maybe he would have realized then and there where Ray’s mind was wondering off too. But of course, he didn’t realize until the last moment.

“So, we hadn’t want it become to vague or-”

“Townshend.”

“Isn’t that dumb, I mean-”

“Townshend.” 

“And I swore the bloody idiot didn’t-”

“Townshend,” Ray said with emphasis in his voice, taking hold of Pete’s chin and causing him to face the Kinks.

“-know. What?” Pete gave Ray a rather confused look over. Ray paused, giving Pete’s face a good look over. 

Damn, was he gorgeous. 

And without another moment’s hesitation, Pete found his lips covered by a pair of lips - a very warm, soft pair. Pete’s confused look melted as he hummed in approval.

The kiss was messy, something you’d expect from a quick snog. Their heads were tilted and occasionally their noses bumped and brushed. By now, Ray slid his hand from Pete’s chin to cup his face while Pete placed a hand on the kink’s thigh. 

When they were finally pulled away to catch their breaths, Pete spoke up, “I have to ask, again: what?” 

Ray grinned smugly, hand still on Pete’s cheek, “I needed someway to shut you up.”

"And you couldn’t think of any other way to do so?” Pete rose his head a bit with a smirk appearing. “Is my songs really that petty compared to your master pieces?”

Ray laughed and shook his head, “How could I think of any other way, hm?” Ray said, moving his hand from Pete’s cheek, down his shoulder and to his chest. Pete took in a soft, sharp breath. 

“When your lips is all I can notice?” He finished. There was something in Ray’s eyes that Pete couldn’t make out. Without thought, Pete licked his lips and Ray couldn’t help but to notice.

With a quick movement, Ray was pushing Pete back into the couch, and straddling the man with bent knees. He then lent down and gave a much messier kiss. Pete wrapped his arms around Ray’s neck and drew his hips forward. Ray grunted at the feeling of their hips touching, their tongues messily lapping each other. Pete slid his fingers through Ray’s hair and yanked softly.

Their breaths were heavy in the air when they broke away and then laughter followed.

“Imagine if Pete and John were doing this.” Pete mentioned with a snort. Ray brought his lips down against Pete’s neck and nipped lightly, “Doubt it.”

“Really?” Pete rose a brow, staring at the ceiling with knitted brows.

“Yeah, I believe Dave and Keith would be the ones nearly shagging.” Ray then winced at that thought, “Though I’d rather not like the idea of that.” He stated truthfully.

Pete laughed from his nose, “Bet fourteen pounds that our bassists are snogging right now.”

Ray lapped a tongue at Pete’s neck and hummed, “So we’re making a bet out of this, are we?”

“Yes. Yes we are.”

Ray thought for a moment, “Fourteen pounds?”

“Fourteen pounds.”

Ray trailed kisses from Pete’s neck until finally he kissed Pete roughly, “You’re on, Townshend.” He said when he pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a while since I said I was gonna make a second part to "Bassist Twins" . . .
> 
> I'm also thinking about making another part? Maybe about Keith and Dave, but i'm not sure. Oh wells


End file.
